


The Boston Tea Excursion

by nightshade_in_your_coffee



Category: Boston Tea Party - Fandom, Historical Fiction, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, boston - Fandom, english assignment - Fandom
Genre: Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Possible Romance, Slow Burn, ahhhh, displeased characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_in_your_coffee/pseuds/nightshade_in_your_coffee
Summary: ~a historical fiction story that may evolve into something else~~based on the Boston Tea Party; Lydia is a young girl hoping to finally be involved with something but when she actually finds out what’s going on with her brothers, is she in over her head or will she come out victorious in her adventure?~~read to find out, or don’t, idk. ok. maybe i care a little bit but that’s it~





	The Boston Tea Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for English class. So far I only have what is posted and a single other chapter. I may or may not continue this. Enjoy!

The plan was permanently integrated into Lydia’s mind. It was a simple plan in all honesty; as straight forward as she could be. Once the sun set on the harbor, she would sneak away and finally find out where her brothers had been disappearing to every week or so. She first noticed Oliver, Elias and her father’s apprentice, Abraham, sneaking out after curfew around the beginning of November. It was now the middle of December, the 16th to be exact, and she was no closer to figuring out what they were doing than at the beginning. No matter how much she begged and bothered them, they wouldn’t tell her anything. They claimed they couldn’t because ‘she was a girl’ or because she was too young. She was fifteen, only two years younger than Elias and Abraham and although Oliver was twenty-one, it was still unfair that they wouldn’t tell her.

“You’re too little…you’re too young...blah, blah. It’s not my fault you’re older than me or that you’re so tall, Oliver,” she sneered his name and continued mumbling under her breath.

Currently, Lydia was supposed to be paying attention to her chore of combing out a bag of wool for the summer. But she was too focused on her thoughts. From an outsider’s view point, her younger brother Arron’s to be exact, Lydia was aggressively combing out an already finished pleat of wool. And as such things go when siblings are involved, Lydia’s thoughts were disrupted by the screeching of the title ‘mother’ accompanied by an exaggerated explanation of what was actually happening. Arron just so happened to go with an extreme description.

“Lydia ruined the entire bag of wool!”

Lydia snapped her head up and groaned, quickly abandoning her chore and rushing into the kitchen to catch up with her whining brother.

“I did not destroy the bag, mother!” She stated as soon as she stepped into their small kitchen. Lydia could see that Arron had moved to just behind her mother, his eyes screaming the mischief he so loved to get into. Her mother, Ann, was tending to a large pot of what looked like beef stew. Ann carefully wrapped up her current task, wiped her hands on her apron and turned to face her oldest daughter.

“Alright, alright,” Ann said softly, turning to look at Arron standing behind her. She lightly waved him over and waited till he was close before talking again. “Arron, you’re saying that Lydia destroyed an entire bag of wool. A very expensive bag, a large one, that would take her well into the week to complete or have the time to destroy. So then...am I to believe that she really did that?” Ann raised an eyebrow and waited for his response. She knew Lydia was innocent, Ann just wanted her son to admit he was being over the top with his claims.

Arron, who’s smug look had changed to guilt, lowered his head when addressed and scowled lightly. “No…,” he murmured before looking up at his mother again. “But she wasn’t paying attention! She could have easily ruined the whole bag, mother. All it takes is-”

“Ah, ah. Arron, that is enough. Apologize to your sister then go and set the table for dinner. Afterwards put away the bag of wool while I go get your other sister from outside,” Ann kept her voice level, not really chastising, just making sure the disagreement ended then and there. She moved back and began to walk towards the door, yelling out to Lydia before she left. “Lydia, do pay attention more though, and when you’re done with Arron, get the boys from the shop and tell them it’s dinner time.”

Lydia looked at her brother with a smirk, having to tilt her head up because of his height; she still didn’t understand how she could be a year older and so much shorter than him. “Well, I am waiting. I have to get father and the others quickly before mother comes back with Molly.”

Arron rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, heading for the cupboard with their plates and silverware. “I apologize, dear sister. Now, I have a job to do and then the one you should have done, so excuse me.” With that, he went quiet and started to set the table, placing down things and humming as he went.

Lydia chuckled lightly, not expecting anything different from her stubborn brother. She obviously wasn’t upset. Seeing her brother scolded was more of a pay off than if he was truly sorry and actually apologized. It was rare when the younger siblings, Lydia, Arron, and Molly, would get into trouble but it was always nice getting off without being chastised.

Lydia made her way out of the kitchen afterwards, passing the sitting area and heading to the back door where she grabbed her bulky cloak. A heavy, yet content sigh left her as she stepped out of the house, her eyes adjusting to the dimmer light. Her breath escaped her in small puffs as she set out between the winding streets of midwinter struck Boston. Luckily for her, there was no snow and the walk to her father’s workshop only took about five minutes. Lydia quickly stepped up the stairs to the door, passing underneath the sign her father made for the shop; ‘Lyon and Son’s Blacksmithing’. She was greeted by a large blast of heat from the furnace being used all day.

“Father! Oliver! Elias! Abraham!” She rattled their names off quickly and stepped further into the shop, passing the front room and entering the work area in the back. Lydia was greeted by her father, his apprentice, and her brothers hanging up their aprons. It appeared they had the notion that she was coming since they had cleaned everything, put everything back, and simmered down the heat to the forge.

“Hey, runt,” Oliver piped up from behind his work station upon seeing Lydia, laughing as he saw her scowl. “I guess since you’re here, it’s supper time?” He asked.

Lydia, who was ignoring her oldest brother for the time being just nodded her head and headed over to her father, giving him a tight hug from behind. “Hello, father! Mother told me to come get you so we best hurry up. Otherwise mother and Molly and Arron won’t be happy. And you know how Arron gets.”

Her father, Patrick Lyon, laughed a deep, genuine laugh and turned around, lifting his daughter up and spinning her around before putting her down. “Ahh, yes. I’m afraid we all do know how Arron gets. He learned it from your mother”. Lydia laughed at that, her face shining in the presence of her father. He gestured towards the young men who had been watching the interaction, “I suppose we must be going then. Oliver, take your siblings and head home. I have to close up the rest of the shop. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Don’t stay too long, father. We’ll be waiting for you at home!” Oliver said. He turned around and headed out the door, the other three slowly trailing after him and waving goodbye to Patrick.

Lydia trailed behind the three boys, watching the people go by as the day came to a close. People watching was one of her most enjoyed hobbies, even if it got her into trouble for accidentally eavesdropping every once and a while. This time however, she was purposely doing just that. On previous nights, and even this one, she had heard her brothers and Abraham talking about a liberty tree. She assumed that this tree was the one that they had weekly excursions to, but otherwise she had no inkling as to why they kept on going there. Lydia wasn’t stupid. She knew that things had been stirring up recently between the colonists and Great Britain but she just hoped that her brothers weren’t involved with the revolutionists. Regardless, with any luck, she would find out when she followed them later on that night.

Not before long, the four of them had arrived home and were steadily streaming into the house. They all took off their coats and made their way into the kitchen, Oliver and Elias giving their mother a kiss while Abraham went and talked to Arron about something or other. Lydia however instantly sped up the stairs of their small garrison colonial style home. Once on the second floor, she walked past Molly and her’s bedroom, her parent’s bedroom and straight to the ladder that led to the attic. The attic, or otherwise known as her brothers’ bedroom, was just simply a long, low room with four beds and a chest of drawers thrown into it. It took her longer than she would have liked to climb up the rungs but that was the price of wearing heavy winter clothes.

“Trousers, cap, shirt, belt…socks…,” she spoke to the empty room as she made her way over to the drawers. If she wanted to sneak out later, she couldn’t do so in her usual garb for a couple of reasons. The major one was that she would stick out like a sore thumb. Women traditionally didn’t go out late at night unless they were doing some sketchy or wanted attention from drunkards. Another reason was the fact that her current, feminine clothes were heavy, bulky, and just plain wrong for sneaking around the streets of Boston.

“What are you doing?”

Lydia froze, her hand hovering just over Arron’s second pair of trousers. She whipped around, grabbing the pants before doing so and hiding them behind her back. Lydia was greeted by the sight of her little sister. She had her arms crossed and Lydia could see that she hadn’t changed out of her dirty clothes from playing all day.

“Molly!” Lydia exclaimed in a hushed voice. “I’m just making sure that our dear brothers have enough clothes before I skip the wash for next week. What are you doing up here? You haven’t even changed yet! You’re filthy.

Molly sighed and rolled her eyes, not buying Lydia’s story. For a seven-year-old, she was quite smart but Lydia knew that if she played her cards right, she could get Molly to stop from prying into her business. “You’re sneaking out tonight, right? Mother and father won’t be happy if they catch you! Plus, what if Oliver catches you? He told you it was dangerous and you’re just going to go anyway?” A small pout formed on Molly’s face as she talked.

“I’ll be fine, Molly. You just can’t say anything to mother or father or Arron. Not a word. I’ll get in to trouble and then you’ll pay for it,” Lydia turned back to scavenging through Aaron’s clothes, grabbing the rest of the things she needed. He was taller than her but they had the same structure so although the clothes would be long, they wouldn’t be too baggy.

“Got it?” Lydia confirmed, turning around to face her sister. Upon seeing Molly’s face, it was clear that she wouldn’t agree so easily. “Agree and you get a fortnight’s worth of my betties.”

“A month.”

“Fine. Deal.”

Molly scurried off, happy with her deal making skills. This left Lydia to follow after her slowly, being careful not to show her pillage result in case someone was in the hall. She quickly hid the clothes in her wardrobe and made her way down to the dinner table.

Dinner was a simple, short thing. Pray. Eat and talk. Make sure Molly doesn’t spill anything. Clean up. It was over before Lydia had even gotten through the second scenario of how horrible everything could go that night. Before long, she was wishing everyone a good night, changing into her boyish garb with her nightgown thrown on top and pretending to fall asleep. All she had to do now was wait, and wait she did.

Fortunately for her, it seemed she didn’t have to wait long at all. About an hour after Molly had fallen asleep, she started to hear the telltale signs of her older brothers and Abraham, quietly getting up, putting on their shoes and creeping down the ladder and stairs to the first floor. The instant she heard the last of them creep down the staircase, Lydia threw off her blanket, slipped on her sturdier shoes, tucked her long hair into the cap and crept out the door.

She could faintly hear them talking and used their voices as a cover to tiptoe down the stairs. Lydia made sure to keep out of sight by staying on the first stair. They were talking in low, hushed, excited voices as they left the house through the back door. The minute the door shut behind them, Lydia shot to the door and peaked through the window. It wasn’t until they got a good couple yards away from the house did she open the door and start trailing them.

Due to it being the dead of night, Lydia was forced to stay just shy of the reach of the street lamps. She followed them for a good twenty minutes but even after all that time, she couldn’t tell where they were heading. That was until they turned onto Boylston Street and started heading to Hanover Square. In the distance she could make out quite a number of people centered underneath a large tree situated within an elm grove.

Up until that point, she had been following them directly, but upon seeing where they were headed, she shifted her direction and make her way around and through a denser part of the square just to the right of where the meeting was. From this vantage point, she could see and hear everything going on. She chose a thicker trunked tree to hide behind and quietly waited for whatever was going on.

“Order, men. Order, please!” came a large booming voice. The voice seemed to originate from a man standing on a taller root who had one of his hands up and a few papers in his other hand. “I would like to call to order this meeting of the Sons of Liberty. Today is December 16th in the year of 1773 and we are about 116 members strong currently. Upon that, we have something important to get to that I think the majority of us will enjoy.”

Lydia recognized the man nearly instantly, having seen him quite a few times rushing around Boston town. He was Samuel Adams, a Boston-born politician, and clearly the leader of this ‘Sons of Liberty’. It was predictable that he would lead a revolutionary group judging by how he talks at town meetings, not that she ever went to one, she just knew that from the stories that circulate around.

“As some of you may know, earlier today and yesterday three ships from China landed in Griffin’s Warf. On these ships, there are exactly 342 chests of tea just waiting to be sold with the profits going straight to Great Britain including the ludicrous tax placed upon these items. Tonight, men, I say we-”

  
  
  
  
  


“What have we here? Peeking on a meeting you shouldn't be? A shame you've been caught then." 

**Author's Note:**

> ~hello! thank you for reading!~
> 
> ~all photos used belong to their respective owners~
> 
> ~this work is purely historical fiction with truth based background. the main story line and characters of Lydia, Oliver, Arron, Hugh, Abraham, Molly and Elias belong to me, the author, personbehindyourposter. Samuel Adams, and Patrick and Ann Lyon are historical figures i took and adapted for this work~
> 
> ~currently, this work is only published on Quotev as of June 6th, 2019 and on Archive of Our Own as of September 18, 2019 if you see this posted somewhere else, please contact me immediately~


End file.
